


Bluffing

by FlockPack



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: The very serious and important life events of the DCC universe.My friend wrote a story, and doesn't want it to tarnish their good name by publishing it on their account, and said I could post it...They thought I was bluffing. >:]
Relationships: Clack Ken/Brooce Wang, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor/Riddler, Lux Loser, The Ribbler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. I Told You I Was Sleep-Deprived Enough To Do It

brooce wang was baman, but only him chilren new

brooce was datin clack ken, baman was datin soupman,

brooce new clack was soup but clack didnot no that brooc was baman

* * *

brooce and clack was on a date havin diner

they both got a cal on they special hero fones

thet both ran away to go change into they specil hereo outfits, but brooce forgot to take him tie off!

they both went to the emergency and fought that bad aliems who was attacking all the civilians

* * *

afterwards when they one clack pulled off bamans mask

"i new it was you" he say and give brooce a kiss on him cheek

* * *

they then got married


	2. I'm Dead Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess this is a series now?

brooce and clack where on the honeymoon

"brooce" clack say with lov in him voice and eye

"you make me the happyest soupman in the worl, will you mary me?"

brooce was speech lest, he was dark and angst how could a beautiful and sunflower man love him

"clack, are you shore? im brooding and emo, but i loves you very much. okays i will marriage you"

they then hold hands

* * *

when they got home clack gave brooce a cow and brooce bought clack every diamond in the world

they invited all them friends. capn marble, wonwom, flasher and more!

* * *

zatananananan was the officiant and brooce and clack staired into each others eyes

"does anyone has any objection?" he said

"YES!" shouted Lux Loser

"YES!" shouted the ribbler

"jinks" Lux said and they kissed

* * *

Brooces and clacks wedding was ruined

lux and ribbler were married instead

* * *

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to change wonwom to womanman, because I personally found it funnier, and leaving it like that is painful.
> 
> To my friend:  
I hope you realize how painful this is to me.


	3. Interlude (Non-Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author of this masterpiece was writing an actual fic, and I was fixing their grammar on google docs to help them out.  
They are like me, and type random stuff to get thoughts out before refining them, so when I got to the end, and saw their word vomit, I decided to have my own fun and started adding comments about how it was the best thing I've ever seen written, and that there were no edits I could make because it was perfect already. Because I was a jerk and mocked them, they decided to jokingly write the fic's end. Of course, I am a Tim Drake Stan... And it is because of this, you have a new chapter.

Riddler walks thru a door that wasnt there befor and kissis bruce square on the lips, “babbe “ he exclaims” im changing this shit from horror to romance, puker up big boy”

Tim dies in the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya killed ma boi, this is what ya get.


	4. Kill me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose Jason's civillian name, I'm proud of it.

red riding hood was runin thru got hams streets, he was after tye bad guys

the drugs deale

he crasheded intoo a door and got hims guns and did a shűt

bang bang bang

he shoot dem badguysmans ded

he smirkled under hims helmet another good days work

* * *

laterz he was chilling on the roofms tops

brooding like an red chicknems

baman emerged frum the shadow "red helmet, i knows u killed thems, i tolds u no doing a murder in my town, i am dadsappointed!"

the hoods spun around surprised!

"brooceman!? u cant twll me what to do! i am a adult and can make my own decisions to do shoot or not!" he yelled sad that baman would never loves him like the others, he ranned away

* * *

"gayson" baman wispered softly missing his son :^(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His words after sending me this:
> 
> i work hard at my craft  
i might write more,,,  
i will curse yuo all


End file.
